The Strange World We Live In
by pinkpassion
Summary: April didn't know she was a witch. Jen wondered if anyone she knew was going to Hogwarts. Jen gets mixed feelings for a certain Slytherin and April is just being her own bubbly self completly cluless. Basicly, just trying to survive life at Hogwarts.
1. HogWhat?

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Only Jenny and April are. Yup it's pretty sad...**

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so no flamers just constructive criticism. Well...here you go.**

**Chapter 1: Hog-what?**

April Genet woke up in her room one summer morning to find an owl tapping on her window. Puzzled, she opened her window to let the owl in. In its beak it had a letter with green writing on it. "Wonder what this is," she said to herself. Inside the thick envelope was a letter telling her that she was accepted to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _"What the-?" she exclaimed.

As this was happening Jennifer Clark was happy to see a letter waiting for her when she went down to breakfast. "Yes! It finally came!" she said smiling.

"Yes, honey, it finally came" Jen's mother, Brenda, said

"Well it about time I was waiting for, like, ever!"

"Well there you go. Inside it has a list of all the materials you will need while you're there. We can go to Diagon Alley to pick them up."

Jen just laughed out of glee and sat down to eat her breakfast. While she was eating in the back of her mind she was thinking, _I wonder if any of my other Muggle friends aren't really Muggles..._ All these years she knew she was a witch, but she has to cover it up, because Muggles aren't supposed to know about the magic world.

"Mom!" April yelled. "An owl just gave me this letter thingy!" she sighed. She was getting a headache from yelling so much. Slowly she got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast.

"What is it sweetie?"

"An owl came into my room and gave me this letter telling me I'm a witch."

Her mom, Shelley, laughed softly "You must have been dreaming."

"If I was really dreaming then how would I have this?" she held up the letter "Read it" she demanded.

Shelley read the letter and had a confused look on her face. "Is this a joke?"

"No! I swear it isn't!" she yelled "So, can I go?"

Shelley thought about this for a moment. It didn't seem like a joke. "Okay."

"Coolness!" April said with a big smile on her face. _I wonder how I get all this stuff on the list. _"Um, Mom, how am I getting all this stuff on the list? Its not like I can go down to the store to get," she glanced at the list "Dragon hide gloves."

"Let me see that again," Shelley said. "Right here, at the bottom it says we can go to downtown London at the Leaky Cauldron. Hmm, I've never heard of the Leaky Cauldron before, but tomorrow we can look for it."

"Okay," April said. With that she sat down at the table to eat her bacon.

The next day April woke up excited to go find her new school things. She took a quick shower got dressed and ran downstairs to find no one there. She frowned and ran to her Moms bedroom. She creped in and sat on the other side of the bed and tapped her Shelley on the side. She immediately woke up and looked at her daughter.

"What do you want this early in the morning?" she questioned. She looked at the clock and sighed "Its 6:30"

"No it's not, its 6:33 therefore you need to get up to go shopping for school" April said with a grin.

"Oh, that's right. Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron, and all that jazz," Shelley said sleepily. "Okay, give me a few minutes then we can go."

"Yay!"

April and her Mother found the Leaky Cauldron and when they stepped inside there was a huge crowd of people around someone, but April couldn't see who. She went towards the middle of the crowd and caught a glimpse of who they were fussing over. A tiny boy, who looked only eight years old from the look of his small bone structure. He had black messy hair which made April want to give him hair gel. He also had glasses on a on the top of his forehead laid a lightning bolt shaped scar. By the look on his face he seemed to be afraid of everyone crowding around him so April was about to turn around when he looked straight at her. She gave him a small smile and turned away.

Harry Potter was just getting over the fact that he is a wizard when he walks into a pub and people start to shake his hand and tell him how great he is. All of a sudden a girl about his age pushes her way into the crowd he thinks _Oh great, I bet she really wants to see me. I hope people don't ask me for an autograph._ She didn't ask for an autograph she had the look a curiosity on her face and looked like she was sizing him up. He went back to shaking other people hands when he noticed that the girl was leaving. She gave him a smile and turned away._ I wonder if she's going to Hogwarts?_

April, after asking the bartender how to get to Diagon Alley, walked though the little town full of shops. Her mouth was hanging open at all the things that they were selling: self stirring cauldrons, owls, wands, books of all kinds, and even broomsticks. She was wondering around when she bumped into someone, knocking them down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Jenny?" April said.

"April! You're a witch? That is so cool, because just yesterday I was wonder whether any of my friends were witches or wizards. It's so cool that you are!" Jen said

"Wait a minute; you knew that you were a witch?" April asked

"Yeah. My whole family goes is I just couldn't tell you, because I thought you were a Muggle." Jen explained

"Muggle? What in the world is that?"

"Oh yeah! Of course you wouldn't know. A Muggle is someone who doesn't have any magic in them."

"Oh. Hey I saw this person back at the Leaky Cauldron with a big crowd of people around him. Do you think he could've been famous?" April asked wondering if Jen would know about this mystery person.

"Maybe. What did he look like?"

"He was really thin with messy black hair and glasses."

"Doesn't ring a bell. Oh well lets go shopping for all our school stuff now," Jen said.

"Oh, okay lets go."

**A/N:** **Review pretty pwez!**


	2. The Glories of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Yeah it's still not mine...wait for it...nope still not mine**

**A/N:** **PotterManiacGrl:**** Jen didn't know Harry because she never saw him April only saw him and because April didn't mention the scar how else would Jen notice him?**

**Sorry that I don't really have a plot I might change the Summary a little. Also, sorry for the boring chapters but you have to set up things. Well back to the story...hope you like it...**

**Chapter 2: The Glories of Hogwarts**

After a long day of shopping April went home with Jen tagging along. They were talking about what house they wanted to get in.

"Well I wouldn't mind getting into Ravenclaw or even better Gryffindor," April said

"Yeah, Gryffindor would be fun to be in. As long as I don't get into Slytherin," Jen said

April very much agreed with Jen, because only terrible people usually got into Slytherin. "Yeah, that would be bad."

After many weeks of anticipation September 1st finally came. April was so excited she woke up at 5:00 in the morning (5:04 to be exact). She woke up and didn't want to go back to bed so she took a shower got dressed and made her own breakfast. After she fed her new owl Belle, (Jen convinced her Mom into getting her one) she named her owl after the main character in Beauty and the Beast, because that was her favorite movie, she waited and waited for her Mom to wake up.

April called Jen, finding out that she woke up just as early as April, and they drove together to King's Cross. At the station they saw a whole family full of red-heads. Seeing as April was sort of a red head, strawberry blond, she didn't really care but Jen, who has dirty blond hair, felt out of place. April just laughed to herself.

As they were waiting to go through the barrier April saw the same little boy that she saw at the Leaky Cauldron. She nudged Jen and nodded over at him.

"Ouch! What?" Jen hissed

"That's the boy I saw at the Leaky Cauldron. Do u recognize him now?" April whispered as he asked the red heads mother something.

"Oh my gosh, I do know who he is. I forgot he was our age. Oh my gosh!"

"What? Who is he?" April asked now very confused.

"Wow, we're going to be in the same school as Harry Potter."

"What? Who in the world is Harry Potter?" April asked. She didn't get her answer, because they ran through the wall taking them to platform 9 ¾.

They climbed onto the train after saying good bye to their families. They couldn't find a place to sit so they asked the red-headed boy and Harry Potter if they could sit with them.

"Sure, we don't need all this room," the redhead said. "Oh, my name is Ron by the way."

"Hello," Jen and April said at the same time

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said.

"I noticed. My name is Jennifer, but you can just call me Jen."

"And my name's April," April said at barley a whisper.

"That's a cool name. Were you born in April?" Harry asked.

April sighed. She was always asked that question. "No, I wasn't. I was named April after my aunt."

"Oh, sorry you probably get that question asked a lot," said Harry. _Wow it's like he can read my mind. Well I guess that wouldn't be so strange considering he is a wizard,_ April thought.

"No, it's fine. Hey, what house do you want to be in?" April asked trying to start a conversation.

"House, what do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You must've been in a cupboard your whole life to not know that," Jen said laughing a little

Harry winced at this, because he _was_ in a cupboard for most of his life, but he wasn't about to tell them that, so he put on a forced smile and said, "Well, I live with Muggles. In fact I didn't even know that I was a wizard until July."

"Wow, that's sad but I didn't know either until you did probably," April said.

Harry smiled a little at this mostly glad that he wasn't the only one who didn't know that they were a witch or wizard until this summer. He was thinking of that when all of a sudden a girl with buck teeth and bushy hair walked in and asked, "Have you seen a toad?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Well if you see one, tell me," she scanned the room and spotted Harry. "Oh wow, I've read about you before you're Harry Potter," she said.

"Yes, I know," He said, April had to hold back a snigger. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger. Well I better be going," she turned to leave and turned back around. "By the way, you have something on your nose," talking to Ron. "Just there," she said and then turned and left as Ron started rubbing the side of his nose.

"She was...nice. A bit frantic sounding, but nice," Jen said. Ron gave Jen a nasty look.

As day turned into night April sat by the window dressed in her robes. She sat staring out the window wondering how much longer it was until they got there when she saw a small station in the distance. "Hey, guys, we're almost there! I can see the station!"

"Finally, I was about to go talk to the conductor," Jen said

As they were walking to the lake with Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds,

they saw the castle. It was amazing with its many windows warmly lit and the towers so tall. Harry was gaping at it.

They got across the lake safely and walked into the entrance hall. It was huge; you could've fit three houses inside it. Professor McGonagall took them from there into a tiny room just outside the Great Hall. She told them she would be right back to take them to be sorted into their houses.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Jen whispered into April ear.

A few moments later Professor McGonagall came back and led them into the Great Hall. The Great Hall really was great. There are four tables and one table at the back that looked like it had all the teachers sitting at it. The ceiling didn't look like a ceiling at all. It looked like they were back outside and they were star gazing. Harry heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._"

In front of the teachers table was a four legged stool with an old wizard's hat on top. All of a sudden a rip in the hat opened up and started singing about the houses and what qualities they have. It also sang about how to get sorted. April was afraid for nothing all you had to do was put the hat on. Professor McGonagall started to call out names in alphabetical order.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

She called out the names and got to "Clark, Jennifer!"

Jen took a deep breath and walked up to the hat and put it on. It paused for a moment.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sat down at an empty seat at the table clapping. After many more names, including a boy named Draco Malfoy who got into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head, she got down to "Genet, April!"

She walked up slowly shaking slightly and sat down on the stool with the hat on her head. Very quickly April started thinking of brave and daring things that she's done to get the hat to choose Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it said.

April quickly took off the hat and sat down with Jen. After April came Hermione and she was also sorted into Gryffindor. After her came many others "Moon"..., "Nott"...,"Parkinson"...and so on. Finally Harry's name was called. He nervously sat down with the hat and for a while he was just sitting and the hat was talking quietly to him when the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole table was erupting with applause. Ron was one of the last people called and he was also sorted into Gryffindor. After Professor Dumbledore said a few words, (Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!)they had dinner. It was enormous. After they were stuffed they sand the school song and were told to not go into the Forbidden Forest or the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side.

After dinner they were led into the common room on the seventh floor. It was really cozy and there was a fire going. The girls' dormitories were up one way and the boys up the other way. April and Jen said good night to Harry and Ron and went up the stairs to have a good nights sleep.

The next day was interesting. Everyone quickly found their favorite teachers and what steps up and down the staircases were tricks. A boy, Neville, kept falling through the same one.

Soon enough after you found your class there were the actual classes. There is a lot more to magic then just saying funny words and waving your wand around. At midnight every Wednesday they studied the stars and movements of the planets. Herbology was three times a week with Professor Sprout. History of Magic, with Professor Binns who is the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, was easily the most boring class.

Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick who is so short he has to stand on a huge stack of books. When he reached Harry's name during attendance he toppled over. Professor McGonagall taught transfiguration, and was very strict.

Quirrell's lessons were a bit of a joke. He always smelt like garlic, some people think he kept garlic in his turban.

April and Harry were gland to find out there were more people that came from Muggle families then just them. Even Ron and Jen didn't have a very good head start.

April and Jen were walking down to breakfast on Friday morning and sat down across from Ron and Harry.

"Hi guys," Jen said sleepily. "What do we have today?"

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Harry said.

"That will be interesting," April said completely awake. "He's the head of Slytherin House, I heard he favors them."

"I already knew that and I told Harry that before you arrived," Ron said looking at April and noticing her legs bouncing up and down at a fast pace. "Are you alright? You seem to be very awake this morning."

April giggled, "I'm not usually a morning person, but I found a chocolate frog in my trunk this morning and ate it before I came down here."

"Oh! That's why you were practically hopping down the stairs this earlier," Jen said

April giggled again. "Yup! Harry you're awfully quiet this morning. How come?"

"I'm having more fun watching you squirm around in your seat," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm Bored. Are you bored? Cause I am. I need something to do like run, or jump or swim, or fly! Oh we should go fly!" April said this all very fast so the only words they caught were bored, run, and fly.

There was a long pause when Jen finally said "What in the world did you just say?" but Jen never heard her answer as April was skipping out the doors. "We should never, EVER give her sugar again," Jen said as they followed April out the doors.

They found her out side spinning around in a grassy area by the lake. "What in the world are you doing?" Harry asked

"Spinning 'cause its fun to get dizzy and fall over and see the sky spin around," April said

"Okay..." Jen said

"Come on join me Jenny! You know you want to," April said now on the ground her eyes unfocused. "You too Harry and Ron!"

"Er, we need to go to class now and I would suggest coming with us," Ron said

"Okay!"

"Wow that was easier than I thought it would be," Jen said watching April skip back up to the castle. Harry and Ron just shook their heads while walking towards the castle to the dungeons.

**A/N: OK I know it was boring but rate anyways I promise it will get more exciting!**

**Review!**


	3. Quidditch and a Scare

**Disclaimer: Not mine so stop asking me for money because I'm broke...**

**A/N: Well...here's chapter three. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 3: Qudditch and a Scare **

Potions class was the worst part of the day. Professor Snape hates all of the Gryffindors and especially he hated Harry. April and the others couldn't figure out why accept maybe that he was jealous but that seemed very unlikely. Just as most of the other Professors did Snape made a comment on Harry when taking roll.

"Harry Potter. Our new celebrity," Snape said maliciously.

Harry just sat there wondering why Snape hated him so much. During the whole class Snape asked Harry questions only Hermione could answer. April felt really sorry for him the rest of the day because she could see that he did not want all of the attention. Jen didn't feel so sorry for him. She mostly wanted to be in the spot light and felt it was unfair he got attention for something he can't even figure out how he did it.

Finally class ended and Harry had lost 2 points for Gryffindor. Harry felt awful but Ron, Jen, and April reassured him that it was okay.

"Fred and George lose a lot of points in Snapes class but everyone still likes them," Ron stated.

"Hey guys," Jen said catching up with Ron and Harry. Want to go to the library with me and April this afternoon?" Jen asked.

"No. We're going to Hagrids to have tea, Harry said.

"Oh! Can we come?" April asked excitedly. "Pretty please?"

"Er, sure I guess he wouldn't mind," Harry said

"Oh I was going to catch up on some homework. I don't think I should go because if I don't start on my homework soon I'm never going to finish," Jen said slightly disappointed that April would rather have tea with Hagrid then study with her.

"I'm sorry Jenny but I need a break from school for a little while. I love you!" April said with a big smile on her face. Jen couldn't help smiling with her.

When it was five until three Harry, Ron and April started walking towards Hagrids hut by the forest. Well, Harry and Ron walked, April was skipping and jumping.

"I thought we said no more sugar," Ron said

April got a guilty look on her face and said, "He he, whoops."

They got to the door and knocked on the door. Hagrid answered holding a dog back. "Get back, Fang," he said as they walked in the door. "Make yerselves at home. 'ello I don' remember meetn' you before."

"Oh sorry, I'm April Genet," April said looking at the size of Hagrid.

"Well its nice ter met ya. Would you all like some tea? Made it me self."

"Sure," they said in unison.

At that point they were all sitting down when Harry saw a newspaper clipping. It read:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gingotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

"Whoa! Jenny told me how protected Gringotts is. How could someone break in?" April asked.

Hagrid didn't look into their eyes; he just offered another rock cake. Harry read the article over again. It said that the vault was emptied the very same day. Was the little package what the thieves were looking for?

When they were walking back to the castle for dinner many thoughts were going through their heads.

"I wonder how someone could break into Gringotts. It's so protected it's almost over protected," Ron said.

"Well it said it was _Dark_ witches or wizards unknown. So they must've been really powerful," April said. "Wait until Jenny hears about this."

A week went by and they survived all of the homework and Snapes classes. It was all going fine until they found a notice saying they would be taking flying lessons with the Slytherins. "We have enough of Malfoy during potions," Ron said.

"He's not that bad. He just likes to be in the limelight," Jen said

"Are you kidding? He hates me because I'm Muggle born. Doesn't that make him bad enough?" April asked.

"I guess so, but you should give him a chance otherwise he will be even ruder to you," Jen said. She really didn't see him as all that bad, just raised in a bad family. She saw behind his act of cruelty. She could see it behind his sparkling silver-blue eyes.

"Jenny? Hello?" April said waving her hand in front of Jens face. "Anybody there?"

"Sorry, just thinking about things."

At three-thirty that afternoon they all walked down onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear warm day perfect for flying. They took a moment to breathe in the warmth of the day before they went toward the Slytherins, as they were already there.

They started right away with getting your broom up by simply saying, "Up!" This worked very well for Harry, but the others didn't prove as successful. For example, Ron's broom came up a hit him square between his eyes, April's broom rolled over, and Jen's broom didn't move at all. After that, they were going to hover and touch back down when Madam Hooch, the flying teacher, blew her whistle.

"One! Two!-" Neville, all of a sudden, started hovering off the ground and kept going up, 5 meters, 10, 20, 50- he kept going and going. It was like the broom had a mind of its own.

Soon enough his cloak got caught on a statue and it ripped, and Neville fell. Something fell on the grass, and Malfoy picked it up staring at it with a smirk on his face. Madam Hooch ran over to Neville and said something about if anyone flys on a broom they would be expelled before they could say 'Quidditch.'

"Did you see that? Maybe if he had this he would've remembered to stop being an idiot!" Malfoy said holding up Neville's glittering Rememberall.

"Hey, give that to me it's not yours its Neville's!" April said.

"Why would I give it to _you_? No, I think I'll let him find it. How about up a tree?" Malfoy said while getting on his broom. Harry started getting on his broom.

"Harry no, don't be stupid. You'll get yourself expelled!" Jen said.

But Harry didn't listen to her. He just started quickly following Malfoy.

"What an idiot," Jen said shaking her head.

"Give it here, Malfoy! Or I'll, I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled.

"I'd like to see you try," Malfoy said sneering but right when he did Harry darted toward him nearly knocking Malfoy off. "Fine I'll let him find it!" Malfoy threw it towards the forest and Harry quickly followed after it ignoring the cheers on the ground. He darted downwards after it and caught it just as it was going to hit the ground. He touched down on the soft earth looking amazed at himself.

Everyone ran towards him giving him high fives and patting his back just as, "Mr. Potter, could you follow me, please?" It was Professor McGonagall.

"Have fun on your way home, Potter," Malfoy whispered so only Harry could hear.

But when Harry came back into the common room he had a big smile on his face.

"Harry, are you feeling okay? Are you in shock about leaving? Do you have to pack now? Am I asking too many questions? What's-"April said very fast until Jen hit her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Just let him talk about why he has a huge grin on his face," Jen said.

"Well, I'm sure Ron won't believe it, but I am now- now I'm not joking-I am now," he paused, "Gryffindors new Seeker."

Ron just looked like he had stopped breathing, Jen gasped, and April looked very confused. Finally Ron spoke up, "You must be the youngest Seeker in-"

"A century, according to Wood," Harry said. "Wood is going to teach me the rules tomorrow," Harry said happily.

"What's a Seeker?" April Finally asked.

"It's a player in Quidditch, the best game in the world. It's as popular as football is to Muggles," Ron said. "Fred and George are on the team too, Beaters."

"I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face tomorrow morning when he sees I'm still here," Harry said. Jen shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his name.

Malfoy sure was shocked. He just about tripped over himself walking into the Great Hall during breakfast, when he saw Harry sitting down and laughing. But that didn't stop him from asking if he was enjoying his last meal.

"Funny, you're a lot braver on the ground," Harry said coolly.

"You're nothing but a Muggle lover," Malfoy said glancing towards April.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled and soon regretted doing so, because Malfoy got the dirtiest look on his face and said, "I can take you on any time. How about a wizards dual tonight?" but at the very same moment Professor McGonagall walked by a heard exactly what Malfoy said. Fortunately Malfoy didn't hear her coming behind him and kept talking. "Hello?" he laughed coldly, "You probably don't even know what a wizard's dual is, Potter."

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but do my ears deceive me or are you suggesting fighting with fellow students at night?" McGonagall said. They had to hold back a snigger, except Jen, because she was looking at her eggs like they were the most interesting things on the world.

"Um...I wasn't doing anything. Just talking," Malfoy said with uncertainty.

"Follow me, Mr. Malfoy. I would like a word with you," McGonagall said sternly

Jen kept staring down at her plate as everyone burst out laughing watching Malfoy walking slowly behind Professor McGonagall.

"That totally made my day," April said still giggling five minutes later.

The day looked as if it would pick up, and it was going fine until Wood asked Harry to start practicing with him that day. Everyone wanted to watch, especially April because she had never watched a game of Quidditch before.

Practice started at 6:00 and went forever. It was almost 10:00 when they left the pitch. Wood lit huge torches when it got dark and kept throwing golf balls for Harry to catch. He did apologize for keeping them so long and told them to watch out for teachers on their way back to the common room, because Snape and Filch wouldn't care where they had previously been.

"It's so dark," April whispered. "It's scary being in a giant castle when it's dark," she said now trembling a little.

"What was that?" Jen said suddenly. "It sounded like a person."

"Who's there? I can hear you!"

"It's Filch!" Harry said. "Run!"

They all started running until they got to a door they thought they could hide behind.

"It won't open!" April said in a frantic whisper.

"_Alohomora!_" Jen said. The door clicked and opened. They all scrambled through the doorway and shut the door just as they heard someone breathing heavily and pacing around the corridor.

"We're safe," April sighed, her back to the wall.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ron whimpered. They all saw why too. There was a huge three-headed dog staring at them beginning to growl.

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed and ran until they got to the fat ladies portrait.

"Pig snout, pig snout," Harry said panting.

They all climbed through the opening and sat down in the comfy arm chairs.

"What was that?" April asked.

"You didn't notice?" Jen asked.

"Notice what? Its three heads? Yeah, they were kind of hard to miss," Ron said.

"No, not that! The trapdoor it was standing on."

That gave Harry something to think about as he got into bed that night. What could be underneath the trapdoor? Could it be that grubby, little package Hagrid got out of the vault on Harry's birthday? It looks as Harry has figured out where the little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.

At breakfast the next morning Harry and Ron were keen to have another adventure. As for April and Jen, they felt they would rather have Snape for a father then go looking for another three-headed dog.

"Wow, Malfoy looks pissed off. I wonder what McGonagall did as his punishment," Jen wondered out loud.

"Ha, who cares as long as it causes him pain," Ron said looking over at Malfoy. Jen just kept staring over at him until he looked up feeling eyes on him. She hurriedly put her head down and continued eating.

"What was that, Jenny?" April asked.

"What was what? Jen said, trying to avoid eye contact. April looked at Jen curiously and decided against her thought.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Hey mail's here," Ron said. "Whoa, look at that package, there must be half a dozen owls carrying it. Wonder who it's for?" Ron wondered this just as the six owls swooped down towards Harry and put the package in front of him.

**A/N: Review! Please, anybody please! Just click the little button at the bottom it's not hard!**


End file.
